nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Leap Day level articles
Level articles that list video walkthrough levels for each month would be helpful for those playing new levels and also for those who play older levels. This can be done, as people on Youtube do upload videos of an entire level. What I was thinking of was a navigational template that listed each year and links to the articles for that year's months (I just used Template:Years as a base; something mobile friendly has to be created for the template): February March Etc. |group2=2017 |list2=January February March Etc. }} Each month article would be a gallery that lists video walkthroughs for the days of that month. Now, should these articles allow for people to add optional text walkthrough content? People may want to add information on how to pass an End Zone or a difficult part of a level. Also, should people also be allowed to add non-walkthrough information about levels? For example, someone may want to list the enemies and hazards in a level, or post a short description, or some other information about levels. If any of this is allowed, then it could go in a section for that level that is placed below the gallery. What are your thoughts?-- 19:44, April 27, 2018 (UTC) I think that's a great idea, as all the other Nitrome games have some sort of video walkthrough (even if it isn't on the wiki) and this is a place people go to find information. Some of the end levels are indeed difficult, and that's another reason I support this idea. 23:23, April 28, 2018 (UTC) It sure offers job for everyday, but starting now will still leave 730 video walkthroughs from past to be done. Who would be ready for that risk? 07:45, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :I could do it. -- 22:08, April 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I smell a project coming on... :P I'd love to help in it, too. But I think it's important to establish a proper naming and titling convention/format for how we will present these, as there are a LOT of levels and the presentation of this information will determine how useful it will be for other people. 21:36, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :::I think D/M/Y should probably be used for level names in the form of // (25/12/2018). Most common according to Wikipedia. However, if we want to write out the names in something that doesn't take as much parsing, I think the name format should be //.-- 23:51, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Colour me crazy, but with the current suggested setup, and what with the way the levels are setup on Leap Day itself, I wonder if it makes more sense to ensure that the files are named in the format Y-M-D. Just thinking about it from a searching perspective, that would make it a whole lot easier for people to index when it starts with the outermost grouping. That being said, I do see where you're coming from in that the DMY format is widely used in a lot of countries, though I would argue that it doesn't really state if that's where most of our readers' demographic lies. Instead of going for what we think people who browse this wiki write their dates, I think we should just name them more after how we'll structure the page - which I'm assuming is going by subpages of the year, with month headings and day captions. In that order, it would only make sense for the wiki to structure its file names as such. ::::I guess another thing to keep in mind is that yeah, it would only affect the file names, but that'll still be a pretty big deal if we want to keep them organized as possible. We also probably want to consider adding "Leap Day level" somewhere in the title. Maybe at the beginning? And perhaps going with the month name rather than number - at least I'm assuming that's how we'll be naming the titles on these year subpages? ::::So basically, suggested file name would be like: File:Leap Day level 2017 March 2. 07:40, May 3, 2018 (UTC)